


A well deserved break

by ceciliakmeier (orphan_account)



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ceciliakmeier
Summary: After months of working their butt of the S.F. team finally go on a well deserved break towards the beach and Jacqui and Takeda finally get their moonlight walk





	

"Is it me or are these training exercises becoming a major pain in the ass," an irritated Jacqui asked, while taking off her gauntlets and massaging her wrists. Cassie laughed. The team was heading back to the S.F. Base after a tough excercise . They were all exhausted and they needed a well deserved vacation.

 

“You know how my parents are . They are working on and off the clock. . Ugh! I know we’re military, but is one break too much to ask?” Cassie complained . 

 

“Maybe. Jacqui let out a sigh

"Hey, want to go get some lunch? I’m buying.”Jacqui asked when their jet landed at the headquarters. The team got out and headed for the S.F cafeteria .

"Hell, yeah. I'm starving," Cassie said, bumping fists with her friend. She and Kung Jin ran ahead of the rest of the group , leaving Jacqui alone with Takeda .

"Hey," he said taking a breath.

"Hi."

"It's been a while since we last saw each other ." he replied, looking at the floor.

" Yeah " Jacqui replied ,blushing , as Takeda was leaning in for a kiss . Cassie walked out of the cafeteria and toward the two to see what's taking them so long.. 

As their lips are about to touch , she saw Cassie walking back towards them , and Takeda pulled away . Cassie saw that something wasn't right . Takeda and Jacqui both stared at the ground , blushing. Cassie felt bad for for interrupting them.

"After lunch , it looks like you two have got some catching up to do. Don't worry , I'll givr you some privacy ." Cassie said as she walked back into the cafeteria .

The four friends hanged out together during lunch . They decided to head back to their bunkers and get some rest . Jin left and headed to to the locker rooms to grab his stuff and Cassie soon followed .

"Hey , Jacqui , I need to talk to you for a moment " Takeda asked her nervously . 

"Sure " Jacqui said .

" I'll be in our room , don't be to long " Cassie said , walking out of the locker room . 

 

As soon as Cassie was out of sight , Takeda grabbed Jacqui by the waist and pulled her into the locker room and started kissing her passionately . He pinned her against the wall and they continued making out. Their breaths became heavier and small moans escaped Jacqui's mouth as Takeda started kissing her neck and behind her ear.

"I missed you," Jacqui whispered , out of breath.

"I missed you, too," Takeda whispered into Jacqui's ear.

" I missed your lips on top of mine " Jacqui said between moans.

They continued kissing each other as Takeda picked her up and started unbuckling his pants with the one hand while using the other hand to pull her ttanktop down over her breasts. He started sucking and kissing her breasts as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled her top back up , and was about to unbuckle her pants when they heard a voice behind them.

"You two should probably get a room ," Kung Jin said with a lighthearted chuckle. Takeda laughed nervously.

"Heh, always a kidder," Takeda replied putting Jacqui down They two of them were blushing like crazy . " I thought you where in our room already?"

" Not yet anyway. I never thought eavesdropping could be so much fun. You two are somethin' else, but do not take that the wrong way. But You wouldn't want Mr. Cage , General Blade or Mr. Briggs standing here instead of me, now would you?"

Jacqui groaned, "Ah, shit...yeah, I definitely wouldn't want my dad catching us like this. , I have to get going. I'll see you later"

Takeda nodded and smiled as Jacqui gave him a soft peck on the lips. She fixed her clothes , waved goodbye and exited the locker room . Kung Jin just shook his head while Takeda exhaled as he rebuckled his pants.

"Damn, no chocolate for months, huh? Must be a nightmare...," Jin teased.

"Sure is, just like it's a nightmare for you to confess that you're in love with Cassie." Takeda smirked, tapping his temple with his forefinger.

"You ass! Stay outta my head!" Jin blurted out in surprise.

"Then you'll stay out of my way, right?" Takeda replied, still smirking. He started to walk off when Kung Jin, worried that his friend might spill his little secret." Don't worry. I promise not to tell anyone " Takeda said . 

"Stop holding back and tell her you like her . Me, personally? It has been hell for me these last couple of months . We only saw each other at work or If we had free time , which was extremely rare . The one moment I was free , you had to ruin it "

"Heh, you two really are desperate for some alone time , ‘Keda. No wonder she was about to take a trip to Orgasm Ville. But if you do love her, you have to be more careful especially around here. Her old man is back working for the S.F., and if you two are seen cuddling, kissing, or...what you were just about to do, I don't wanna think about what he will do you ."

"Yeah, you're right ," Takeda said, sighing. They continued their conversation while walking towards the exit from the locker room. 

 

Meanwhile, Jacqui and Cassie were relaxing at their shared bunker , dancing to some of their favorite music . The girls bumped their hips together and laughed as the phone rang in the kitchen.

"Oh, fuck me, who's ruining our Girl Time," Cassie groaned, walking over to the phone.

"Maybe its the pizza boy who found your number and wants to ask you out," Jacqui laughed, falling on the couch.

"Oh, god no. I'd rather date Kung Jin's sexy ass," Cassie objected. Jacqui burst into laughter as Cassie shook her head and answered the receiver. Jacqui touched her legs as she imagined Takeda licking her soft skin . She smiled as she stared at the ceiling, thinking about the time she and Takeda had sex on Cassie's ping-pong table.

"Yo, J.B.," Cassie called out, interrupting Jacqui's sensual train of thoughts.  
"What's up " she replied, leaning up from the couch.

"There’s an emergency mission back at SF...we got to run."

"Are you fucking kidding me? What could've possibly happened in the last two hours ? " Jacqui groaned.

“Don’t jinx it…” Cassie laughed.

 

Back at the Special Forces Headquarters, Cassie, Jacqui, Takeda, and Kung Jin were sitting in the meeting room looking at each other.

“Do you know what this is about ” Kung Jin asked Cassie .She responded by blowing out a bubble and saying ," If I knew what this is about I would told you by now , dumbass”

“Such rudeness, is why you don’t have a man?” Jin mocked . Takeda and Jacqui began laughing while Cassie gave them the middle finger. 

“Hey! Will you lay off on Cassie, Jin?" Jacqui defended.

Takeda bumped in, “C’mon guys, we all friends here and we’re a team, but I do agree with Jacqui." 

Jacqui blushed deeply as Takeda held her hand while Kung Jin was seen rolling his eyes.

Cassie groned “Whatever , this better go fast because I got other stuff to do with my time.”

“Like take your wand out for a joy ride , perhaps? Seems that you really need it.” Kung Jin laughed while Takeda shook his head.

“Ha Ha , vibrator jokes. How mature." Cassie angerly said.

“Guys…” Jacqui sighed in defeat. “Can we just get through this together and get whatever mission this could be done?”

Cassie crossed her legs and took out her cellphone. “Whatever, dick face needs to learn how to shut up ”

" You bitch"

“Jin…just let it go and shut the fuck up, please?” Takeda ordered in a quick manner as the door suddenly opened with Johnny, Kenshi ,Sonya, and Jax walking inside the room.

Sonya cleared her throat as she clapped her hands together. “Alright fellow soldiers are you ready for today’s second mission?”

The group sighed in unison as Jax took out a cigar and lit the end up before releasing a puff.

“Aw, don’t give us that shit.” Jax laughed. “Sonya, why don’t we just tell them straight up on what’s going on ”

Sonya exhaled sharply as she fixed her hat, “Fine Jax. Well…”

“You guys are taking the weekend off” Johnny yelled out as Sonya rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

The kids roared with cheers as Cassie hugged general and movie star.

“Dad, mom, Uncle Jax, thank you guys!” Cassie squealed happily.

Sonya smiled at her daughter as she hugged her a bit.

“I know that we have been putting a lot of stress on you guys lately .You guys deserved it. Tomorrow we'll all be taking the day of and heading to the beach .”

"Don't even think about doing what you are thinking about doing " Kensi telepathicly said to his son . 

" C'mon dad , I am old enough to make my own desisions " Takeda telepathicly spoke back

" Son , I am warning you , I don't think you should do this. Jacqui's fater will be very upset if he finds out"

" Fine " Takeda looked very upset , but he wasn't going to listen to his father anyway.

Jacqui grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. " Do you want to come help me pack for out trip ?" Jacqui said very seductively and winking at him . She pressed him against the wall and they were about to kiss when Cassie yelled from inside for the two of them to come see something funny.

The two went back into the room as they watched Sonya who had Johnny in a headlock. Cassie was busy taking pictures of them.

“Um, what happened …?” Takeda asked curiously.

“Oh, Dad told Mom she’ll look like a grandma in a bikini .”

“Fucking idiot.” Jacqui muttered

“Should we help him?” Takeda suggested.

“Nah , he’ll think of a way out .” Cassie responded with a laugh.

 

“I'm Sorry !!” Johnny chocked while gasping for air.

Jax grabbed Sonya as she was trying to kick Johnny in the face. “You bastard! I still look good in a fucking bikini! You better suck in that gut of yours, smart ass!” she shouted as Jax carried her out.

Cassie shook her head as her dad was gasping for air, “What did I do!”

 

They left S.F. headquarters early in the morning . Sonya suggested that they head to this beautiful island , about a 5 hour flight away , so at sunrise everyone was ready to go .

While everyone else boarded the jet and were getting ready to take off, Jacqui and Takeda locked themselves in the jet's bathroom , and they were busy making out with each other passionately . He placed his hands on her butt and a small squeal came out of her mouth.

“Feisty aren’t we?” Jacqui laughed.

“You read my mind.” Takeda smiled, kissing her lips.

 

Takeda started nuzzling on her neck, while he slid his hand inside her shorts. A sharp moan came out of her mouth when Takeda stared rubbing against her clit. . She pulled of his shirt and started kissing along his neck to his chest. She slid her hands into his shorts and began stroking on his meber .

"Fuck me Takeda…" Jacqui thought as he started rubbing faster.  
" With pleasure " Takeda said after reading her mind .

Jacqui was letting out screams of pleasure as he sped up his rubbing. She was about to climax when they were interrupted by a loud nock on the door.

With a quick kiss on the lips, the two quickly fixed their clothes and opened the door as Cassie was staring at them with a huge grin on her face . 

“Want a third partner?” Cassie said giggling .

“Cassie ’…” Jacqui said quietly while blushing madly.

“I’m kidding ,and don't worry my lips are sealed." Cassie said as she went into the bathroom and closed the door. Jacqui blushed deeply as Takeda did the same.

As the two walked away, Takeda took her by the hand and held her from behind.

He whispered gently in her ear, “I love you .”Jacqui smiled to herself before the two went to take a seat. 

“We’re almost there; I can smell the fresh water already.” Johnny laughed.  
“Maybe it’s that cheap, hair gel.” Sonya joked.  
“Love you too honey.” Jonny said.

Jacqui looked outside the window as she saw the beautiful ocean sparkling in the distance. Takeda sat besides her, laying his head on her shoulder . 

 

They stared at each other in a loving embrace . Sonya watched the two, as Jax sat down beside her.

“ It almost makes me envious that Johnny and I were once like them back in the day. I kinda miss what we had . ” Sonya said “I wonder what happened to us " 

Jax blew smoke from his nostrils as he replied with a subtle tone, “Nothing happened, Sonya. Maybe it was for the best .”

Sonya looked down as Jax patted her shoulder with a smile, “C’mon Blade, cheer up. ”

 

Jax turned his head to look at Jacqui and Takeda hugged up, “As much as I hate to say it , I kinda think these two are kinda cute. together .”

Sonya smiled as Cassie yelled out from the cockpit, Beach Ahoy!”

Everyone cheered as the hover-jet landed on the sparkling sand .Cassie and Jacqui ran into the jet's small bedrooms to get dressed as the others looked in complete surprise.

“They must really be excited to to see the water…” Johnny laughed.

“Well, I think this is what we all need. I kind of miss going to the beach myself.” Sonya smiled as she went to go check on Jacqui and Cassie.

Jax and Takeda helped set the grill together as Jax eyed the young Shirai Ryu ninja. 

“Takeda, isn’t it?” Jax said while pouring in some charcoal. “Can I ask what your intentions with my daughter is?”

“To give her all of my time, love, and devotion. To make her smile every day, protect her and honor her . I intend to always be there whenever, wherever, she may need me.” Takeda answered .

To Jax’s surprise, he smiled and said, “Now, I know everything I needed to know. Just remember one thing , you hurt her , I hurt you " 

After setting up the grill, Jacqui and Cassie came out wearing cute bikini sets. Jacqui wore a grey camo set while Cassie wore a navy blue set . Takeda’s eyes widen at the sight of Jacqui 's curves. Her body was glowing, toned, tight, and curvy in the right places. His smile grew bigger as she walked towards him .

“Hey handsome, you like it?” Jacqui asked as she twirled in a 360 motion. 

“Um…u-uh…” Takeda stuttered.

Kung Jin hit Takeda on the back of the head as he replied suddenly, “ You look very beautiful, Jacqui.”

Cassie playfully snuck up behind Jacqui , splashing her with a bucket of cold water ..

“Oh hell no! It’s on now!” Jacqui laughed as the two women took off running

“Damn…” Takeda sighed heavenly as Kung Jin bumped his shoulder slightly.

“Wow…get that chocolate, ‘Keda,” he whistled.

“My sweet tooth is calling.” Takeda said , looking at the two girls running around .

 

By sunset the BBQ was cooking on the grill as the kids were dancing to music. Jacqui moved her hips along with Cassie as the two giggled uncontrollably . Johnny was showing of his breakdancing moves and everyone cheered him on .

“Damn, I’m good.” Johnny complimented himself as he put on his signature sunglasses. Sonya shook her head smiling as she told everyone to grab a plate. Jin got up first to help serve everyone.

“C’mon people! Get ‘em while they are hot!”

“Uncle Jax’s burgers are the best ! ” Cassie said after taking a big bite.

“I second that.” Jin agreed.

“Okay everyone, sodas are in the cooler, napkins, plates are…,” Sonya said before getting interrupted by Johnny

“Babe, let me handle it. Why don’t you just sit down, relax , and let me make it up to you for what I said earlier, alright?” Johnny said , smiling at Sonya.

Sonya smiled and blushed at him, “Alright .”

She sat down as Johnny smiled and went back to the grill to fix her a plate. The moon was full and shining bright . Everyone sat around the fire. There were laughs and music playing as Jacqui and Takeda couldn't help but stare at each other passionately . All those thoughts that Takeda was placing in her mind was driving her insane . She couldn't take it anymore . He gave her a big smile as she got up from off her beach towel.

“Takeda, want to go on amoonlight walk with me?” Jacqui asked.

He simply nodded his head and the two got up walked away from everyone.

“'Yo Takeda! Watch Jacqui’s back or I’ll kick your ass!” Jax yelled out to them.

Takeda gulped as Jacqui reassured, “Don’t worry dad, his ass is mine.”

Cassie and Kung Jin whistled in the background as Jacqui and Takeda laughed it off. 

They started walking across the beach hand in hand , the full moon was shining above them.The waves crashed in the distance as the two walked to a spot just out of sight from the others. They could still see the fire in the background.

Jacqui bumped her hips against his side as they walked.Suddenly Takeda grabbed her and picked her up. They stared into each other’s eyes before Takeda started kissing her passionately. Jacqui let out a supprised squeal asTakeda’s hands grabbed her ass. He took this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth .

Once the kiss broke, Takeda laid her gently down on her towl as they started making out with each other. Without warning, Jacqui got on top of Takeda, staring into his eyes as he undid her bikini top , exposing her breasts . Takeda blushed deeply as he started to caressing them. She bit her lower lip softly as she let out a loud moan. Takeda got back ontop of Jacqui and started kissing and sucking her in her neck, leaving behind a few hickeys.

He started rubbing his hips against hers . Jacqui could feel his hardened member pressing against her thigh. 

“Mm…looks like someone is happy.” Jacqui giggled , pushing Takeda off of her again. She started kissing his neck , all the way down his chest towards his black swimshorts. Without hesitation , she pulled them down to reveal his well endowed member. She began teasing him with her tounge , slowly licking him from the base towards the tip 

He started letting out some weirdly cute moans when she started sucking on the tip . The look on his face said it all.

“J-Jacqui…oh god!” Takeda moaned.

Jacqui chuckled as she licked on his tip once more. Takeda let out some loud moans when Jacqui took his dick in her mouth. She moved her head back and forth and Takeda was losing it.

" Stop being such a tease..." Takeda said out of breath.

 

Jacqui looked up as he caught her eyes. She was teasing him into oblivion with just her mouth alone . This began to drive Takeda insane as his face kept getting redder and hotter each minute. She stopped sucking him and went back to kissing him . They switched possitions again and Takeda was ontop of her . His hands went down to her bikini bottom and slowly took them off .Jacqui stared at Takeda as no words could come out. Takeda started kissing her down her stomach and her inner thighs . Jacqui had to try and keep her moans soft because they weren't very far away from the others and she didn't want any of them interrupting them again .Takeda looked into her eyes, as she was lost in a daze . He gave her a long slow lick against her clit before starting to kiss and gently suck on it 

" Who's being the tease now..." Jacqui said while giggling uncontrollably . The sensation she felt right now was indescribable . 

“Ready for me to make this night a beautiful one?” he asked with a sexual tone, licking his lips.

Jacqui nodded her head as he leaned down to kiss her . As he slowly entered her , she let out a melw of pain. Takeda stopped for a moment and the pain quickly went away . He started thrusting in and out slowly , starting to pick up the pace after a while. Jacqui felt like she could let out a scream in pleasure. She grabbed onto his shoulders as he started thrusting a bit faster , accidentally scratching him .

“Oh...Takeda…” Jacqui moaned his name .

" I... love... you ... so...damn...much " Takeda whispered between moans. This wasn't their first time having sex , but everytime they did , it felt like magic

 

“I love you too” Jacqui moaned as Takeda slowed down his pace as he was getting close . She bit her lower lip as she her climax approaching. Jacqui let out a scream in pleasure as she was the first one to climax . Takeda reached climax shortly after . He pulled oit of her and rolled onto the towl next to her. They were both out of breath . Jacqui layed with her head on Takeda's chest.

“That was amazing.” Takeda groaned with a smile. " As much as I would love to lay here and cuddle , we probably should get dressed and get back to the others.

Jacqui sighed. We’ve been gone from everyone far too long , and you know how my dad gets about me ”

Takeda sighed and the two got dressed . Just before they left he picked Jacqui up while giving her numerous kisses on the lips. They walked back, hand in hand. It was so dark outisde that the two of them didn't notice the scratches on Takeda's back or the hickey on Jacqui's neck . Luckily for them , the only two that was still outside was Cassie and Sonya. 

“Jacqui! Takeda! Are you guys alright?” Sonya asked worried.

“We’re fine Aunt Sonya , we went for a walk and lost track of time.”

Cassie immediately saw hickey in Jacqui’s neck and started to giggle very loudly. Jacqui blushed as Sonya gave a stern look at Cassie.

“Anyway, we’re packing up and leaving. Good thing we didn’t go with a search party ” Sonya obviously knew what the two of them did 

Takeda went to go help Sonya with packing up the last few things , leaving Jacqui alone with Cassie .Cassie sashayed towards her best friend and started squealing happily.

“You have to tell me what really happened!” Cassie giggled.

“I don't normally kiss and tell but all I can say is that Takeda has a really long whip...” Jacqui blushed.

Cassie’s mouth completely dropped. “Oh my god! Tell me more! " 

Before Jacqui could say anything else, Johnny yelled from the jet, “C’mon ladies we are preparing to take off!”

“C’mon, let’s go!” Cassie said as the two ran aboard the jet. They took off from the beach as once again Johnny took over the wheel as the pilot. Sonya walked up and sat next to him . After a while of talking he asked if Jax could take over and he and Sonya went into the next room with Johnny for a little more privacy. 

Kung Jin and Cassie were already sleeping . Jacqui’s layed with her head rested on Takeda’s shouler. The couple took the bead closest to the the window so they could look outside at the stars . She looked into his eyes and said “I love you Takeda…”

“I love you too Jacqui. Always and forever.” he replied kissing her in the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I really worked hard on writing this fic , and if it receives anough good feedback I might add a few more chapters contaning some Johnny/Sonya smut , more Jacqui/Takeda smut or even some Jin/Cassie smut


End file.
